


a new friendship?

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Series: Dragonshifter-AU-Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: Iwaizumi is hunting for a dragon when he finds Oikawa in the forest ...





	a new friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to read part 1 buut it's more or less the same universe~ ;D

A loud rumble escaped his throat as he looked to the side of his wing, where a dark red blood spurted out of place.

Carefully, he folded the wing slightly and stroked it, grumbled and pushed away from the floor.

How could he not have been careful?

He had to get out of here before anyone found him. Especially in his human form, in which he was more vulnerable.

With one hand he leaned against a tree next to him. His dragon tail swung into the air as he heard footsteps on the leafy ground.

There was someone.

He turned his head and looked straight at a human about the size of him, standing a bit away from him. He had drawn a bow with an arrow.

Was that it? Should this be his end?

What else should he do if he couldn‘t really move anyway?

His wings were one of his biggest weaknesses. The wound on it already bothered him.

Why didn‘t this man finish him?

"Shoot," he whispered, and a smile fell to his lips.

"Why don‘t you try to escape?" He asked, lowering the bow slightly, taking the arrow from the string and looking at him calmly.

"Do you want to torture me before you kill me? I can barely move," he replied, grimacing, glancing sideways at the wound on his wing.

This man raised an eyebrow, then drew the bow to one side and stepped to him, looking into his eyes.

He returned his gaze, recognizing his green eyes. Why was he doing so kindly now?

He winced as he noticed the human stroking the skin on his wing, touching the spot he’d been shot at by an arrow. "What -?"

"Can you walk a bit, dragon?" He asked, looking at him again.

"It’s okay," he mumbled, still more than confused, "why’d you ask that?"

"There’s an abandoned cabin nearby," the human said, turning away from him, reaching for his bow and the dropped arrow, then straightened.

Still too confused, he blinked after him. What should that be? "Why don‘t you kill me?"

The human shrugged and he heard only a soft snort. "I just don‘t want it. Should I take care of your injury or not?"

He flinched and got to his feet, holding his wing slightly folded against his body as he followed. His footsteps stumbled a little as he shifted his weight toward his healthy wing.

He glanced around when they were in the cabin, but didn‘t recognize much more than an old mattress in the front room and a fireplace by the side. Through another door, this person disappeared and came back shortly afterwards with a small box.

"Sit down and stretch your wing," he said calmly.

The dragon nodded curtly, settled on the mattress and stretched his injured wing so that this man could take care of it. "Who are you?"

For a moment it was quiet between them and he felt only, how the human did something to the wound on his wing, before he slowly spoke again. "Iwaizumi Hajime."

The dragon jerked and moved its tail in the air, ran a hand over the horns on his head. "You lead the royal knight army."

"I do," he replied without turning his gaze to him.

He swallowed. He had heard more than enough of him and he had not known what he should think of him.

He had often heard from his ancestors how the royal army had hunted them. Not just dragons, but other creatures of this land. They were only the most vulnerable, because everyone believed that they could be dangerous to humans.

"That’s how it should be, right?"

Iwaizumi’s voice took him out of his thoughts and he pulled his injured wing slightly to himself, looking at the spot where he was injured and now covered a thicker pavement. "You know your way around."

"I used to have to worry about the prince’s injuries in the past," he shrugged, giving him a calm look out of those green eyes, "rest a little and you should be fit again."

He swallowed, nodding slightly. "I could attack the palace when I’m fit again."

"I don‘t think you want to do that," Iwaizumi replied.

His eyes turned to the other and he looked straight into those green eyes again, now just smiled to himself. "You could be right, Iwa-chan."

"... I should have chased an arrow through your chest," Iwaizumi replied, grimacing in a grim gesture.

"But you don‘t have it," he said, still smiling at him broadly, "my name is Oikawa Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> [second twitter acc /english~](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen) || [main twitter but mostly german](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
